1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for operating an application of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for sharing information in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic industry and communication technology develops, new services based on data, voice, and video are rapidly being developed. The development of micro electronic, computer software, and computer hardware technologies has become foundational in processing increasingly complicated operations of electronic devices, electronic device provides even a range that resolves a network limitation, so that stronger functionality may be achieved gradually. The demand for electronic devices, particularly mobile terminals, such as smart phones, is urgent for users preferring electronic devices with greater functionality and flexibility. With the development of communication technology, electronic devices have evolved into multimedia devices which provide not only voice communication services, but also various multimedia services using data communication services. Electronic devices provide various applications in order to provide various multimedia services. A Social Network Service (SNS) application is an example of a user-based application which is widely used and enables a user to communicate with a counterpart electronic device and share data.